US (NS)
by matarinegan
Summary: Isinya hanya keseharian dan sekumpulan Chat WA unfaedah dari NS Family, mereka adalah Keluarga Receh On Going for 2020 Next Year Generation. Up chap 6 (sebenernya unfaedah juga sih) AKUN AKTIF LAGI
1. US-1

**(Kategori = Ringa** **n)**

 **(SEMI BAKU)**

 **Summary :** Isinya hanya keseharian dan sekumpulan Chat WA _unfaedah_ dari NS Family, mereka adalah Keluarga Receh On Going for 2k19 Next Year Generation.

 **Main cast :** (parents : Naruto and Sakura) (their childs : Miyuki, Menma, Hanami, and Shinachiku)

 **Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **US (NS)**

Suatu hari, di kediaman Namikaze. Nyonya rumah, sedang melakukan kewajibannya untuk membereskan seisi rumah. Maklumlah, namanya juga Ibu Rumah Tangga. Segala macam pekerjaan numpuk aja terus, padahal sudah dari kemarin-kemarinnya dikerjakan.

Seperti halnya saat ini, Namikaze Sakura. Ibu muda dari empat orang anak ini, tengah melipat, merapikan dan menyetrika banyak baju di kamarnya. Tumpukan pakaian mulai dari baju-baju kantor, celana dan sempak milik suaminya. Kemudian Sakura juga harus melipat baju anak sulungnya, kemeja sekolah putrinya sampai baju sehari-hari yang dipakai oleh semua anggota keluarga.

Mumpung siang ini cuaca lagi terik-teriknya, semua cucian kotor keluarganya yang menumpuk selama sebulan sudah kering dijemur dalam waktu setengah hari.

The power of panas-panas terik serasa matahari ada dua. Harusnya Sakura juga bisa membuka usaha dadakan laundry kiloan di rumah. Mumpung lagi musim panas, kan lumayan dapet uang tambahan sekaligus bisa mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Saat tangannya menggosokkan bagian papan pipih dari moncong setrikaan yang panas. Sebuah notifikasi berisik berbunyi nyaring, dari ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja rias.

Karena merasa malas untuk mengambil benda canggih itu, Sakura lantas mengabaikan saja notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Palingan juga notifikasi dari sms operator yang menyuruhnya untuk mengisi ulang saldo pulsa karena kartunya sudah dalam masa tenggang atau notif dari akun media sosialnya, yang berisikan puluhan iklan endors lulur harpik pemutih dan penginclong badan yang sedang booming akhir-akhir ini.

T'ch, Sakura tidak membutuhkan lulur harpik itu. Karena memang kulitnya sudah glowing sempurna, bebas kerutan, anti aging, warnanya putih bersih seperti susu ultramilk vanila idaman semua orang dan bling-bling alami dari orok pokoknya!

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Tapi setelah diabaikan, notifaksi itu justru membuat speaker ponselnya jebol.

Sakura mendengus gusar. Siapa gerangan orang yang berani mengganggunya sore-sore begini?

Harusnya, Sakura tadi mematikan layanan paket datanya. Biar hemat gitu, karena paket kuota internet Sakura biasanya sering dipakai youtube-an tanpa batas oleh putra bungsunya.

"Duh! Siapa sih nye-pam mulu kerjaannya, ngeselin!" Cacinya penuh dengki.

Sakura berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan meja rias. Bukannya langsung moncomot ponsel, Ia malah sedikit bercermin terlebih dahulu, untuk merapikan anak rambutnya yang sedikit kusut.

Tak lama berselang, ia'pun akhirnya mengalah dengan deringan notif yang mengganggu itu. Tangan lentiknya menyapu layar datar ponselnya. Seketika itu juga seulas senyum aneh tergambar di wajah ovalnya yang cantik.

NaruSaku personal chating in WhattsApp

 _( Sakura scene mobilephone )_

 **Today 15.00 pm.**

 **(6 New Messages From Papa tamvan)**

 **Papa tamvan :** Mah... kirr...

 **Papa tamvan :** P

 **Papa tamvan :** P

 **Papa tamvan :** P

 **Papa tamvan :** Mamahkuhhhh~...

 **Papa tamvan :** Sayanghahhhhh~...

Melihat tumpukan pesan amat ambiguh dari suami tercinta, membuat Sakura dongkol ditempat. Pasalnya sang suami tak seperti biasanya suka mengirimi pesan ke padanya. Terlebih jika hari ini, Namikaze Naruto sedang bekerja. Adalah sebuah kemustahilan pria itu bisa stay didepan ponselnya jam segini.

Mama muda itu'pun akhirnya mengetikan balasan untuk suaminya. Meskipun mereka berbalas pesan dengan selang durasi waktu hampir setengah jam.

\--

\--

\--

Dilain tempat. Naruto terperajat girang setelah sebuah notif muncul di ponselnya. Sedari tadi ia merasa cukup bosan menunggu rapat sesi kedua yang akan dilaksanakan jam 5 sore nanti.

Alhasil karena mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang, lelaki pirang itu berinisiatif untuk mengisengi istrinya yang ada di rumah.

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

 _( Naruto scene, mobilephone )_

 **Today 15.23 pm**

 **(2 New Messages From Istriku)**

 **Istriku :** Ish kok nyepam sih! Dasar cabul nggak usah ngedesah kalo lagi chat papa sayang!..

 **Istriku :** Btw kenapa pah? Tumben nge-Wa mama emang enggak lagi kerja?

 **Papa tamvan** Habis mama balesnya lama. Sinyalnya lemot ya?

 **Papa tamvan :** Iya nih. Papa lagi free mah, baru aja kelar dari rapat.

 **Papa tamvan :** Tuh kan pending lagi :(

 **Papa tamvan :** P

 **Papa tamvan :** Mah, sanyangkuhh~...

 **Papa tamvan :** Yah dipanggilin malah nggak nyaut

 **Papa tamvan :** Sebel deh sama mama, tapi untung papa sayang..

 **Papa tamvan :** Hai~ Hai~ Hai~

 _read_

Setengah jam kemudian.

 **Today 16.00 pm**

 **(1 New Message From Istriku)**

 **Istriku :** Ya ampun! Ish papa kenapa sih?

 **Papa tamvan :** Hai tayo... Hai tayo~ wkwkwkwk

 **Istriku :** *oh shit :v

 **Papa tamvan :** Becanda deng wkwkwk... Nih papa lagi iseng mah, bosen di kantor soalnya

 **Istriku :** Lah terus? Emang papa udah makan nih... Awas loh nanti keram perut. Udah jam 4 sore loh, udah makan?

 **Papa tamvan :** Udah lewat lapernya mah, btw papa nganggu mama nggak nih?

 **Papa tamvan :** -_- Hallow~ papa nunggu belasan mama ampek lumutan srkuhur tunuh.

 **Papa tamvan :** *balasan, sekujur tubuh

 **Istriku :** Siapa sirih nge-Wa mama jam segini?

 **Istriku :** Typo *suruh

 **Istriku :** Mama enggak sibuk-sibuk amat kok, cuman lagi nyetrika bajunya dedek aja.

 **Papah tamvan :** Yes bagus kalo papa nggak nganggu hehe..

 **Papah tamvan :** Mah, kok papa tiba-tiba kangen mama ya?...

 **Istriku:** Apaan ish! B'aja kali, tiap hari juga kita ketemu terus. Kangen mulu bawaannya...

 **Papah tamvan :** Jutek amat jawabnya. Sayang, papa capek banget tau, badan nih rasanya pegel-pegel dan remuk :(

 **Istriku :** Yaudah istirahat dulu gih :)

 **Papah tamvan :** Nah itu dia! Mumpung papa lagi capek. Nanti malem mama pijit papa ya, pijetnya yng kenceng biar mantep. Sekalian kelonin ya... Udah lama kita nggak main... Unch~ Unch~

 **Istriku :** -diusahain.. Padahal malam ini mama rencananya mau lembur ngetik. Udah dikejar deadline penerbit pah...

 **Papah tamvan :** Pending dulu lah mah kerjanya.. Papa udah nggak kuat nih. Pengen masukin mama eghh~

 **Istriku :** Iyaa deh untuk suami tercinta mah bisa-bisa aja... Tapi mama bayar ya!

 **Papa tamvan :** Perhitungan banget, papa belom ini gajian sayangkuhhh..

 **Istriku :** Yaudah boleh kasbon, tapi lunasinnya papa harus beliin mamah koleksi tas gucci yng baru ya... Ato tapperware baru deh, soalnya kemarin tapperware mamah diilangin sama dedek lagi. Nggak mau tau pokoknya harus beliin yng baru!!!

 **Papa tamvan :** -_-

 **Papa tamvan :** Jangan marahnya ke papa dong... Jugaan cuman toples yang diilangin sama dedek. Sayang, kamu nggak usah nge-drama gitu deh...

 **Istriku :** Papa bilang apa? Tomples!?

 **Istriku** TOLPES!?

 **Istriku :** Ish typo!!!

 **Istriku :** TOPLES!?

 **Papa tamvan :** -_-

 **Istiku :** Itu bukan TOPLES biasa pah! Tapi kaleng biskuit konguan limited edition papah! Udah gitu mama berjuang mati-matian belinya pas hari natal, mumpung diskon banyak. Eh tapperwarenya malah diilangin lagi sama dedek.

 **Papa tamvan :** Cup-cup mah. Iyaa-iyaa papa ngerti, itu bukan toples biasa. Jangan nge-gass bisa kali... Sini papa kissu dulu~ Papa kangen banget sama mama sumpah.. :)

 **Istriku :** OHEMJI! PAPA!!!

 **Papah tamvan :** Mah? Kenapa?

 **Papah tamvan :** MAMA?

 **Papa tamvan :** P

 **Papa tamvan :** P

 **Papa tamvan :** PAPA TLP YA? KYAKNYA DARURAT ITU!!!...

 _Read_

Naruto mendesah panjang, ia makin gelisah setelah pesan Wa-nya terakhirnya hanya di read oleh Sakura. Karena merasa cemas ia'pun langsung menelpon istrinya, tetapi panggilannya tak dijawab oleh wanita itu.

"Kok perasaanku nggak enak ya? Apa jangan-jangan Sakura kenapa-kenapa lagi?" Gumam Naruto lengkap dengan khayalan yang tidak-tidak mengenai keadaan istrinya dirumah.

 **Today 16.18 pm**

 **Papa tamvan :** P

 **Papa tamvan :** Mah udah belom? kok tlp papa nggak diangkat? ADA APA SIH?

 **Istriku :** ajgkekqjwhsjd.

 **Papa tamvan :** SERIUS INI! PAPA TANYA MAMA KENAPA?

 **Istriku :** Ah, gara-gara papa nge-Wa mama! Baju sekolah dedek yang baru jadi BOLONG KENA SETRIKAAN!

 **Papa tamvan :** Oh kirain apa, kebakar nggak bajunya? Mama gimana, aman'kan?

 **Istriku :** Baju dedek gozong setengah pah sedih T_T

 **Papa tamvan :** Yaudah papa beliin dedek baju baru entar. Mama aman'kan?

 **Istriku :** Roger mama aman.

 **Papa tamvan :** Syukur deh.. Papa jadi lega dengernya. :")

 **Istriku :** Btw jangan beliin dedek baju lagi. Buang-buang duit aja... Gara-gara papah nih, baju sekolah dedek jadi bolong! Nanti bakalan mama permak ke tukang jahit aja biar murah.

 **Istriku** Oh iya inget nanti malem papa harus langsung pulang kerumah! Jangan keluyuran jajan cabe di lampu merah... AWAS YA KALO TELAT PULANG 5 MENIT, LANGSUNG NGGAK DAPET JATAH 1 BULAN!

 **Papa tamvan :** Iya-iya sayangkuhhh~ siap 69 nghhaaaahhh... Nggak sabarnya papa pengen pulang hari ini :)

 _Read_.

 _( Naruto scene mobilephone end )_

\--

\--

\--

Now at Namikaze house

Sakura menatap miris pakaian TK anak bungsunya. Padahal Shinachiku baru saja mendapatkan seragam TK baru itu, kemarin siang.

Namikaze Shinachiku, tahun ini resmi menjadi murid baru di salah satu taman kanak-kanak. Baru juga daftarnya kemarin dan pihak sekolah langsung memberikan satu set seragam TK lengkap setelah Sakura melunasi administrasinya.

Usia Shina sih sebenarnya baru 4 tahun, tapi Sakura bela-belain nge-gadein cincin kawinnya buat biaya pendaftaran Shinachiku di TK swasta yang bertaraf internasional itu.

Sebenarnya nggak urgent-urgent baget sih, si-bungsu ini harus masuk TK tahun ini. Tapi emaknya aja yang keburu ngebet pengen nyekolahin anaknya. Katanya mumpung ada 5 anak tetangga lainnya, yang tahun ini juga seangkatan sama Shinachiku.

Kalau tahun depan, udah nggak ada lagi bocah yang seangkatan sama Shinachiku'kan. Kasihan dia kalo sekolah sendirian nggak punya temen dari kompleks perumahan yang sama di sekolahnya.

Alasan sakura memasukan Shinachiku di sekolah elit itu, karena ia tak mau kalah saing dengan tetangganya yang gembor-gembor memamerkan tempat sekolah anak mereka di TK swasta yang mahal.

Emang tipe emak-emak komplek yang tidak mau kalah!!

Sakura, tak akan merendahkan dirinya dengan mendaftarkan semua anak-anaknya di sekolah umum biasa.

Meskipun perekonomian keluarganya dalam keadaan melarat. Tapi di perkumpulan gank ibu-ibu arisan komplek Aikatsu, Namikaze Sakura terkenal dengan julukan ratu-bling-bling sejagad dan panutan kaum emak-emak lainnya.

Intinya, Sakura tak mau digosipkan hal yang jelek-jelek oleh para tetangga.

Dasar wanita sengkel. tapi Untung Narutonya sayang BANGET sama dia!

Tak apa lah, tuh cincin kawinnya digadein dulu, nanti kalau sudah ada rejeki-PASTI akan Sakura tebus lagi cincin itu. Untungnya, suami tercinta belum tau jika benda kramat itu di gadai olehnya hahaha...

Lama terdiam, dan meratapi nasib naas kain di genggamannya, akhirnya Sakura'pun bersuara lagi.

"Apes banget dah, besok dedek sekolah pakek baju apa cobak?..." Sesal Sakura begitu dramatis.

\--

\--

\--

sorry... :)

ega enggak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh, cuman dapet inspirasi setelah berselancar di jalur orange selama sebulan. Pengen nulis yang sante aja

enjoy...


	2. US-2

**(Kategori = Ringan)**

 **(SEMI BAKU)**

 **Summary** : Isinya hanya keseharian dan sekumpulan Chat WA _unfaedah_ dari NS Family, mereka adalah Keluarga Receh On Going for 2k19 Next Year Generation.

 **Main cast** : (parents : Naruto and Sakura) (their childs : Miyuki, Menma, Hanami, and Shinachiku)

Profil :

 **NARUTO** As Papa tamvan/Papa

 **SAKURA** As Ma-chan/Bosqu/Mama

 **MIYUKI** As Kakak

 **MENMA** As Ba-bang/bang Agus

 **HANAMI** As Kak Nana/Nana

 **SHINACHIKU** As Dedek/Adek/Bosqu/Bocil

 **Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **US (NS)**

Namikaze Miyuki, ialah nama indah dari seorang husbando sejuta umat. Anak pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sakura ini, usianya baru 22 tahun. Dan bulan ini menjadi semester tersulit baginya di kampus.

Yah, nasibnya sebagai mahasiswa semester tua, selalu terombang-ambing dengan judul skripsi yang selalu dicoret-coret oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Bahkan untuk pengesahan judul skripsinya saja, Miyuki memerlukan waktu setidaknya hampir satu bulan penuh untuk menentukan dan menemukan topik skripsi yang menarik.

Maklum'lah, meskipun Miyuki berjuluk husbando sejuta umat. Tapi ia bukanlah tipikal anak yang pintar alias anak yang berotak encer.

Kasihan sekali Miyuki, ia justru kebagian gen lemot dari otak Papanya yang pas-pasan. Berbeda sekali dengan adik-adiknya yang lumayan menguasai materi pelajaran, karena memang mereka cukup pintar dan tekun untuk mempelajari banyak hal. Idealnya Menma, Hanami dan Shinachiku. Hanya mereka bertiga yang mewarisi bakat dan kemampuan berpikir dari Mamanya yang jenius, kritis, cepat dan tanggap.

Ok kita sudahi saja pembahasan menyedihkan dari nasib Miyuki yang benar-benar kurang beruntung itu!

Sore ini, Namikaze Miyuki baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan kampus. Rasanya seharian mendekam disana guna mencari secercah harapan inspirasi untuk materi skripsinya, langsung membuat tubuhnya pucat pasih bak mayat hidup berjalan.

Banyak bisik-bisik nyaring yang terdengar olehnya, setelah Miyuki berjalan gontai, dan berwajah lesu seperti tak bernyawa di sepanjang koridor kampus.

Semua orang mengenal Namikaze Miyuki, sosoknya yang kalem dan terlalu tampan memang sudah menjadi idola di kampus sejak pertama kali ia masuk kuliah. Sudah selama itu pula ia sangat populer dikalangan staf kampus seperti dosen, bagian TU dan bagian ke-administrasian bahkan sampai kalangan office boy juga ikut ramai memperbincangkan Miyuki, alias ia selalu menjadi bahan gosip-ria.

Wajar-wajar saja sih Miyuki bisa populer di kampus. Secara dirinya itu memiliki ketampanan wajah yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikit'pun, lalu Miyuki juga memiliki dua manik hijau lumut yang serasa teduh bila kita tak sengaja menatap dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

Ditambah juga bulu mata lentiknya dan segala jenis bulu yang ada, jelas warisan dari Papanya. Tak luput juga hal yang paling mencolok darinya adalah style rambut 'Comma' berwarna pink lembut warisan dari Mamanya tercinta, menjadikan Miyuki sebagai incaran Uke favorite kaum _BL_ spesialis Semen di kampus. Meskipun tak sedikit pula para gadis yang naksir berat padanya.

Mengabaikan tatapan mendamba dan bisik-bisik tetangga yang mengganggu. Akhirnya Miyuki mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi taman. Sekarang ia sudah berada di taman kampus yang rindang, dan di saat sore hari begini memang banyak juga mahasiswa atau masyarakat umum yang berjongkok di tepian pinggir kolam yang ada di taman itu untuk memancing ikan lele. Pasalnya kolam kampus tersebut free untuk dipancingi oleh siapa saja.

"Ah~ Aku capek sekali..." Desahnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya.

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Ponselnya bersuara nyaring. Dengan lemas Miyuki lantas merogoh benda persegi itu dari kantung jelananya.

Miyuki and Sakura personal chating in WhattsApp

 _( Miyuki scene mobilephone )_

 **(3 New Messages From Ma-chan)**

 **Today 17.01 pm**

 **Ma-chan** : Kakak, tulungin Mama...

 **Ma-chan** : Ini penting sayang.

 **Ma-chan** : Bales!!.

Miyuki menatap nalar pesan Wattsap dari Mamanya. Tanpa basa-basi, dan karena dorongan rasa penasaran juga. Akhirnya Miyuki mengetik balasan untuk Mamanya, Namikaze Sakura.

 **Miyu** : Mah?

 _Read_.

\--

 **Today 17.06 pm**

 **Ma-chan** : Kamu dimana kak?

 **Miyu** : Masih di kampus Mah... Kenapa?

 **Ma-chan** : Sudah pulang belom...?

 **Miyu** : Otw pulang kalo kakak pengen... Habisnya masih capek banget :")

 **Ma-chan** : Ish serius ini! Oh iya bisa ndak kakak tulungin Mama untuk jemput dedek di sekolahnya?

 **Miyu** : Harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak suruh Menma saja.

 **Ma-chan** : 500 abad lagi! YA SEKARANGLAH YUKI BONGSOR ANAK MAMA KESAYANGAN DAN YANG PALING GANTENG SEJAGAD RAYA... EMES DEH :)

 **Ma-chan** : Bang Agus kan lagi di bengkel... Lagian kalau Ba-bang disuruh jemput, kasihan dedeknya dia nggak bawa helm, kamu kan bawa mobil jadi sekalian aja kamu langsung pulang dan jemput dedek di TK... Tolong ya Yuki sayang!!!

 **Miyu** : Smilenya bikin merinding... :"( Ok Kakak otw right now!

 **Ma-chan** : Love yu so much my son.. Tiati dijalan ya, inget dedek nggak boleh lecet ampek rumah!

 **Miyu** : Siap bosqu.. :)

 _Read_.

\--

\--

\--

Miyuki menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ia lantas bergegas menuju ke parkiran, sebenarnya Yuki malas jika harus disuruh untuk menjemput adik bontotnya di TK.

Enaknya sih sekarang ia langsung numpang tidur di kost temannya. Eh! Tau-taunya si Ma-chan nge-WA menyuruh Yuki untuk menjemput si dedek.

Kan asem banget!!

Sudah begitu sebenarnya Miyuki keseringan gedeg kalau disuruh ke TK adiknya. Meskipun baru kemarin Shinachiku mendaftar di sana, tapi karena ada mantan kekasih terindahnya si Miyuki yang bekerja manjadi guru honorer. Salah satu hal itulah yang membuatnya malas untuk menginjakan kakinya di TK tersebut.

Bayangkan sekarang Miyuki harus bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya di sana saat menjemput si dedek.

Oh big no!

Dikiranya Miyuki belom bisa move on apa?

T'ch!

Miyuki tidak akan mengemis cinta lagi pada wanita itu!

Meskipun orang itu adalah cinta monyet pertamanya.

Diparkiran Kampus.

Pantat mobil Miyuki dihalangi jalan keluarnya oleh dua buah motor gede. Dengan tampang malasnya, akhirnya Miyuki menyisihkan moge-moge itu seperti tukang parkir, agar menjauh dari pantat mobilnya.

"Yuki, kau mau pulang?" Suara nge-bas berat terdengar dari arah belakang. Miyuki pun spontan berbalik.

"Iya, nih si Ma-chan nyuruh jemput dedek sekarang..."

"Wish kau memang kakak idaman broh..."

"Hn" Dengusnya malas pada Inojin.

"Btw thanks ya bro... Udah mindahin tuh Moge.. Soalnya pantat mobilku juga ketutupan sama moge tadi. Good bye.." Senyuman menyeringai dari teman beda fakultasnya itu membuat kening Miyuki berkerut.

"Anjir si Inojin!!.." Geram Miyuki, namun ia masih kekeh dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Car city berwarna darkblue itu berhenti di sebuah parkiran TK swasta yang luas.

Yah, meskipun di beberapa tempat areal parkiran itu disesaki oleh kendaraan-kendaraan orang tua lain yang menjemput anak mereka juga.

"Bagusnya keluar mobil nggak ya? Males banget harus nimbrug sama emak-emak disana..." Ujar Miyuki agak keki.

Ia'pun memilih diam saja di dalam mobil, sampai pada saatnya gerombolan kurcaci berbaju kuning dan bertopi setengah bola keluar dari arah gedung TK. Otomatis setelah melihat rombongan bocah-bocah yang histeris. Miyuki'pun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dedek sini!" Ucapnya meninggi sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tangan lentiknya.

"Kok kakak yang jemput? Mamah mana?" Seorang bocah berparas sangat tampan dan imut berdiri dengan napas ngos-ngosan di depan Miyuki.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Nggak suka kamu kalau kakak yang jemput?" Simbing Miyuki bernada cadel. Ngomongnya sama bocah ya, harus niru-niru mimiknya dikit biar dedek ngerti.

"Biasa aja kali, ayok'ah Kak kita pulang sekarang! Dedek udah kangen banget sama Mama!!"

"Awas jalannya jangan merem dedek, liat noh ada selokan disamping... Kalau nanti kamu nyemplung gimana?!"

Karena saking semangatnya, Shinachiku hampir saja terjerembab ke sebuah selokan air kotor yang tak tertutup oleh beton trotar.

Mobil Miyuki yang memang terparkirnya di samping selokan itu, hanya memberikan sedikit ruang untuk berjalan menuju ke kabin penumpang yang ada disamping kemudi.

Takutnya nanti jika si-bontot yang ceroboh sampai terpeleset dan jatuh ke got. Bisa di penggal kepala Miyuki oleh Sakura kalau sampai Shinachiku ini kenapa-napa!

"Kak bukain pintunya! Shina nggak bisa masuk..."

Udah bontot manja lagi! Itulah perangai putra paling bungsu di keluarga Namikaze. Anaknya paling kecil, tapi paling manja dan banyak maunya!

Miyuki sih menurut saja dengan perintah pangeran bungsu. Lalu setelah ia memastikan jika adiknya sudah terikat kuat oleh sabuk pengaman, barulah Miyuki menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah.

Miyuki menyetir sambil mendengarkan radio. Sesekali kepalanya terangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu. Sejalan dengan lenggangnya lalu lintas, perjalanan pulangnya tak sampai menyita banyak waktu. Cukup 20 menit dan sampailah Miyuki di kompleks perumahan Aikatsu.

"Dedek bangun ih! Kita dah sampek di rumah ini..." Miyuki sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya.

Shinachiku sendiri rupanya terlelap di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mungkin karena kelas TK-nya mulai masuk tepat saat jam satu siang sampai jam setengah enam sore bocah pirang itu jadi kecapean.

Lumayanlah waktu lima jam buat main-main sama teriak-triak nggak jelas di TK. Pantaslah bila adiknya tepar sampai rumah. Untung Miyuki menjemput Shinachiku pakai mobil, dan bukan dengan sepeda motor.

Kalau pakai sepeda motor mungkin tanpa sadar adiknya sudah menggelinding jatuh di jalanan jika bocah itu tertidur pulas di gandengan belakang saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Siapa yang tau kan?

"Ngh~ Shina masih ngantuk banget Kak... Shina masih mau bobok. Pokoknya jangan ganggu deh!!" Lenguhan super manja keluar dari bibir ranum Shinachiku.

"Duh ngerepotin aja nih anak!"

Alhasil Miyuki menggulirkan matanya. Dan dengan sigap dia'pun menggendong adiknya dengan gaya brydalstyle masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dedek makan apa sih... Kok badannya tambah berat aja?" Gumam Miyuki.

Sedangkan Shina malah makin ngorok di gendongan kakaknya. "Jangan-jangan Mama ngasik makan dedek batu brangsong lagi..." Tebaknya asal.

Krieett...

Pintu rumah terbuka dari dalam. Baguslah jadi Miyuki tak sampai repot-repot berusaha meraih gagang pintu ketika hendak masuk.

"Yei anak Mama sudah pulang... Nah loh!" Pekikan cempreng dari replika Miyuki versi wanita mengalun panjang.

Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu, selain Sakura Namikaze. Si ratu bling-bling sejagad kompleks Aikatsu.

"Nih Mah dedek lagi bobok. Baru pulang dari sekolah langsung tepar." Lapor si sulung.

"Astaga! Tolong ya Yuki anak Mama yang ter-ganteng, itu dedeknya dikondisikan dong... Kamu tau nggak cara yang baik gendong anak waktu dia tidur?" Serang Sakura.

Wanita itu sedikit cemberut. Ia menatap penuh wajah putranya yang telah beranjak dewasa.

"Emangnya kenapa Ma?" Tanya Miyuki adem ayem, dia mah nggak ngerti maksud Mamanya.

Dilain pihak, Shinachiku justru malah semakin meringkukkan badannya di gendongan brydalstyale kakaknya. Sepertinya posisi itu teramat sangat nyaman layaknya kapuk empuk di kamarnya.

"Sini-sini!!... Kamu kok gendong dedek kyak orang yang lagi bawa seserahan. Kaku banget perasaan! Gini loh caranya, kamu harus tempelin kepalanya dedek di pundak, dan badannya harus nelengkep di dada kanan kamu. Biar dedeknya lebih nyaman..."

Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil alih gendongan Shinachiku. Bocah itu hanya mengernyit singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan tidur sorenya.

"Alah, Biasa aja kali Maa. Juga Yuki liat, Papa sering gendong Mama pakek cara brydal begini kan?." Sungut Miyuki setelah tangannya kosong.

"Itu beda sayang, nanti kamu bisa gandong istrimu pakek cara brydal. Apalagi pas baru-baru nikah, di malem pertama itu kamu harus kuat ngangkat tubuh istrimu pakek gaya brydal sampai di kamar. Biar enak gitu, langsung mainnya hihihi.. Udah ya, sekarang kamu mandi gih, habis itu makan malam... Mama udah beli lauk tadi. Males masak soalnya..."

Sakura lantas melenggak dengan membopong tubuh mungil putra bungsunya. Ia meninggalkan Miyuki yang masih membatin di ruang tamu.

 _'Oh gitu toh, leh uga tuh ide Mama... Pantesan Mama doyan di pikul kayak karung beras sama Papa setiap malem minggu'_ \- batin Miyuki begitu nista.

\--

\--

\--

enjoy


	3. US-3

**(Kategori = Ringan)**

 **(SEMI BAKU)**

 **Summary** : Isinya hanya keseharian dan sekumpulan Chat WA unfaedah dari NS Family, mereka adalah Keluarga Receh On Going for 2k19 Next Year Generation.

 **Main cast** : (parents : Naruto and Sakura) (their childs : Miyuki, Menma, Hanami, and Shinachiku)

Profil :

 **NARUTO** As Papa tamvan/Papa

 **SAKURA** As Ma-chan/Bosqu/Mama

 **MIYUKI** As Kakak

 **MENMA** As Ba-bang/bang Agus

 **HANAMI** As Kak Nana/Nana

 **SHINACHIKU** As Dedek/Adek/Bosqu/Bocil

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **US (NS)**

Waktupun terus berlalu. Kini malam telah menguasai semesta, arloji yang terpasang disebuah pergelangan tangan lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu, telah menunjukan pukul 19.15 pm.

Sedikit desahan lelah terhembus dari bibir seksinya. Mustahil rasanya jika pria paruh baya beranak empat itu bisa merasakan fisiknya masih sebugar tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Kenalkan namanya ialah Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah seorang pria paruh baya, seorang pekerja kantoran yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai kepala bagian devisi pemasaran di sebuah perusahaan besar. Sosoknya memiliki paras wajah yang masih awet muda dan tergolong sangat tampan, Naruto sendiri masih berusia 42 tahun, memiliki seorang istri yang harus dinafkahi secara lahir-batin dan dunia-akhirat. Serta tak luput dirinya juga menanggung biaya hidup untuk 4 orang anak.

Sungguh sosoknya begitu kuat menjalani hidup yang kejam ini! Tapi Naruto percaya kelak ia akan menerima nasib mujur dari usaha kerja kerasnya selama ini. Naruto juga menganut paham banyak anak banyak rejeki, jadi jangan heran jika _Hot Pap_ _a_ yang satu ini kerjaannya hanya ingin ber-ena ena dengan istrinya di setiap malam.

Rasanya dengan kehadiran Miyuki, Menma, Hanami dan Shinachiku masih belum cukup untuk memperbanyak hoki yang datang padanya. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto masih berencana akan menambah momongan bila Sakura mengijinkannya banyak keluar didalam. EAAA...!!

\--

\--

Setelah sampai di kubikel ruang kantor miliknya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan bokong semoknya pada sebuah kursi putar empuk berwarna hitam. Kursi itu adalah simbol kebesaran jabatannya sebagai ketua bagian devisi pemasaran di perusahaan otomotif tersebut.

Naruto mengoyak habis pangkal dasi berwarna krem yang ia kenakan. Jadwal meeting yang padat hari ini, membuatnya jenuh, lelah, penat sekaligus gerah. Pokoknya seluruh bagian tubuhnya itu, serasa capek dan remuk semua!

"Hah~!"

Punggung super kokoh dan lebar itu terhempas manja pada senderan kursi. Sebelum merogoh ponselnya, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memejam sesaat. Matanya serasa sangat tegang setelah memplototi penuh demo presentasi yang dilakukan oleh beberapa kelapa bagian dari devisi lain di bawah naungan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Huh... Sialan bahu ini kaku banget rasanya~!" Umpatan seksi serasa mendesah kembali menguar dari bibir ranumnya.

Jangan salahkan kebiasaan setiap malamnya yang selalu mendesah, membuat Naruto terbiasa bicara dengan intonasi pelan, serak namun lantang.

Pokoknya suaranya seksi banget!!!

Ponsel hitamnya kini sudah ada diatas meja. Jam pulang kerja seperti saat ini, membuatnya lebih leluasa bermain ponsel sekarang.

Dengan cekatan Naruto langsung mengkoneksikan jaringan internetnya dan menekan aplikasi whattsapp seperti biasanya.

 _NaruSaku Personal Chatting in Whattsapp_

 **Today 19.25 pm**.

 _(Naruto scene mobilephone)_

 **Papa Tamvan** : Mah? Papa sudah pulang kantor nih... Anak-anak ada nitip beli makanan apa?

Isengnya Naruto menanyakan sesuatu untuk ia belikan kepada anak-anaknya. Meskipun dilanda oleh tanggal tua, ia tak akan lupa untuk membawa buah tangan bila pulang usai bekerja.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit berseri-seri, Naruto lantas menunggu balasan pesan Wa dari istrinya. Sebab sudah terlihat dari aplikasi tersebut bila Sakura tengah online di media sosial saat ini. Jadi tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membaca balasan pesan istrinya.

 **Istriku** : Bentar ya pa... Mama tanya sama anak-anak dulu...

 **Papa Tamvan** : Iya sayangku~...

5 Menit Kemudian.

 **Istriku** : Pah, ini Hanami nitip roti bakar rasa keju. Terus Bang Agus katanya nitip nasi kuning 3 bungkus yang sambelnya banyak. Nah kalo Mama juga mau nitip, tolong beliin pisang goreng ya pa... :) makasi suamiku

 **Papa Tamvan** : Ok mah... Oh iya Kakak sama Shina emang nggak ada blanja sesuatu?

 **Istriku** : Kakak udah di kamar... Dan Dedek lagi youtube-ban pakek hp-nya Nana, anak Papa yang satu itu nggak bisa diganggu sekarang :"(

 **Papa** **Tamvan** : Yaudah biarin aja Dedek internetan. Yang penting Shina nggak rewel...

 **Istriku** : Iya nih Pa... Nanti tiati di jalan ya... Mama bakal tingguin Papa pulang...

 **Istriku** : *tungguin Papa maksudnya tadi typo...

 **Papa Tamvan** : Makasi sayangku... Duh~ Papa udah nggak sabar cepet-cepet sampek di rumah, Papa sudah pengen banget langsung meluk Mama dikasur... :)

 **Istriku** : Makanya cepet pulang :v

 **Papa Tamvan** : Baiklah bosqu~

 **Istriku** : Dasar bucin tapi untung Mama sayang... **[Delete]**

-[Delete only for me]

-[Cancle]

 **-[Delete Massage For Everyone]**

 **Istriku** : _*you deleted this massage]_

 **Papa Tamvan** : Tadi Mama ngetuk apa? Papa nggak sempet baca keburu di delete, kenapa sih? :(

 _Read_

 **Papa Tamvan** : Oh iya mah, lauk dirumah gimana??? Masih aman?

 _Delive_

\--

\--

\--

\--

Naruto agak merenggut. Ketikan terakhirnya hanya bercentang satu. Itu artinya Sakura sudah offline atau memang jaringan internetnya sedang buruk.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Ia lantas mengemasi barang-barangnya agar bisa segera pulang.

Naruto itu, terbilang lelaki yang cukup simpel, jika ia hendak pergi ke kantor. Sakura tidak perlu lagi menyiapkan tas kerja milik suaminya, sebab Naruto sudah mengemasi dengan rapi setiap berkas yang ia butuhkan di kantor dan Naruto tidak pernah membawa pekerjaan kantornya kerumah.

Baginya, rumah adalah tempatnya untuk membagi waktu santainya dengan kaluarga. Jadi tumpukkan sisa pekerjaan sangat haram hukumnya jika dibawa pulang ke gubuknya yang penuh sesak itu.

Naruto lebih memilih lembur dari pada harus membawa sisa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Tapi syukurnya untuk bulan-bulan ini, tak ada pekerjaan tambahan yang mewajibkannya untuk lembur di kantor.

Setelah melewati koridor, Naruto lantas memasuki lift. Disana ia berpapasan dengan Shizuka, teman kerjanya yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi CEO di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau baru pulang Naruto-kun?" Ucap Shizuka begitu manis. Tak lupa juga dengan senyum ramahnya yang sangat cantik.

"Begitulah..." Sahut Naruto dengan sedikit melirik wajah Shizuka.

"Hari ini jadwal kita padat sekali ya, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sebulan ini. CEO meminta rapat besar antara seluruh jajaran staf kepala devisi" Lanjutnya lagi seakrab mungkin dengan Naruto.

"Iya dia memang berhak meminta audit terbaru dari keadaan perusahaan saat ini... Pengaruh dari perekonomian yang cukup anjok dan daya beli dipasaran jauh menurun, membuat perusahaan kita sedikit mengalami masalah finansial..." Balas Naruto sekenanya.

Shizuka mengangguk sambil memainkan bolpoinnya, sebenarnya ia juga masih menenteng beberapa lembar map tebal berisikan laporan yang harus direvisi ulang.

Kletak!

Tanpa sengaja karena terlalu keras memainan ujung bolpoinnya. Benda silinder panjang itupun terjatuh tepat didepan kaki Naruto.

Pria pirang itu hanya menengok sekilas, sebab Shizuka sudah terlebih dahulu menunduk untuk meraih benda tersebut tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu pada Naruto.

"Aduh maaf ya Naruto-kun" Karena adanya sedikit guncangan lift yang telah sampai di lantai dasar, Shizuka yang menunduk akhirnya jatuh kurang seimbang. Naruto yang juga sempat ikut terguncang dengan cekatan meraih tubuh Shizuka, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tak dapat menyelamatkan wanita itu sepenuhnya.

"Kau ini, dasar ceroboh!" Desis Naruto.

Kedua tangan lebarnya menakup bahu Shizuka, wanita yang mengenakan atasan dengan dua kancing baju terbuka itu hanya mampu menunduk malu ketika dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Terimakasi ya Naruto-kun..." Shizuka melampirkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya ke arah belakang. Alhasil karena tindakannya itu, sebuah pemandangan dari tonjolan dadanya yang montok terlihat jelas dari balik baju kerah terbukanya.

Naruto hanya mampu menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Sialan pemandangan seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah panas sebelum bertemu dengan istrinya dirumah.

Ting!

Pintu lift'pun terbuka. Namun Naruto masih terdiam melamun.

"Ano... Naruto-kun ayo kita keluar..." Shizuka menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto secara sepontan. Akibat gaya tarik tersebut akhirnya Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah... Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang" Seru Naruto dengan nada cepat.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya..." Shizuka melambaikan tangannya dengan lembut. Memang tak salah ia melakukannya, karena memang Shizuka adalah wanita yang ramah.

"Hm. Kau juga, setelah membereskan sisa kekacauan itu, segeralah pulang" Balas Naruto, sebelum ia melenggak meninggalkan lobby menuju ke parkiran basment.

"Hehe... Tentu..."

\--

\--

\--

PERJALANAN PULANG

Sudah dua kali Naruto menepikan mobilnya dan sudah sebanyak itu pula uang sakunya terkuras untuk membayar biaya parkir sebesar 2.000 kali dua.

Yah, tempatnya membeli titipan makanan dari anak dan istrinya itu terpisah-pisah. Naruto harus berhenti di tiga toko yang berbeda untuk membeli pesanan tersebut.

Dan ini adalah pemberhentian terakhirnya. Tepatnya di emperan jalan. Seorang abang-abang penjual nasi kuning terkaget ketika Naruto memberi sinyal melalui klakson mobilnya.

Karena malas untuk turun lagi. Akhirnya Naruto bersuara dari dalam mobil dan penjual nasi kuning sepuluh ribu-an itu menengok bodoh dari luar kaca jendela mobil milik Naruto.

"Bang, beli nasi kuning 3 yang sambelnya banyak ya!" Seru Naruto dari kursi kemudi.

"Berapa pak?" Ulang si penjual. Sebab keadaan jalanan amat bising ditambah penjual tersebut mengenakan heatset di kedua kupingnya.

"BELI NASI KUNINGNYA 3 BUNGKUS, YANG ISI SAMBELNYA BANYAK!!!" Teriak Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Oh iya-iya pak!..." Akhirnya penjual itu'pun mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian penjual tersebut memberikan bungkusan plastik pada Naruto.

"Ini pak nasinya..." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan melalui jendela mobil.

"Berapa semuanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tigapuluh ribu pak..."

"Itu krupukya berapaan?"

"Seribu satu"

"Yaudah deh saya beli sepuluh!"

Dan lagi-lagi belanjaan Naruto'pun bertambah.

"Uangnya pas empatpuluh ribu ya pak!"

"Iya-iya" Sahut Naruto dengan cepat dan melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Sesampainya di perempatan kompleks, ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut

"Kenapa Ma?"

Rupanya sang istrilah yang menelponnya.

 _"Pa, sudah sampek mana?"_

 _"Ini Papa sudah sampek didepan rumah Ma..."_ Balas Naruto dan ia kemudian menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya sendiri.

 _"Aduh... Okok tunggu ya biar Mama yang bukain pintunya!..."_

"Ok"

Pip.

Sakura berlari dari dalam rumah. Dengan memakai daster motif bunga-bunga dan rollan rambut yang menyangga poni di atas keningnya, wanita itu kemudian membukakan gerbang untuk suaminya.

Setelah mobil terparkir sempurna di garasi, barulah Sakura mendekat menuju ke pintu kabin tempat Naruto menyetir.

"Awas." Sakura sedikit menyingkir kala Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Lama banget" Komentarnya pedas menyayat telinga si lelaki pirang.

"Habis macet di jalan sayang" jawab Naruto.

"Serius?"

"Duarius ma!..."

Cup!.

Karena saking tak tahannya, Naruto sbahkan sudah mencuri ciuman dibibir istrinya.

"Malam ini main ya?" Bisik Naruto.

"Emangnya Papa masih kuat?" Tanya Sakura sambil menerima seserahan bungkusan plastik dari tangan suaminya.

"Udah dari tadi nih yang dibawa tegang terus... Papa cuman mikirin tubuh Mama aja seharian di kantor."

"Yaudah mandi dulu gih... Ini Ba-bang sudah ngamuk karena nasi kuningnya telat datang" Kata Sakura sambil melenggak mengikuti punggung suaminya menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Emangnya tadi Memna nggak makan?" Selidik Naruto.

"Tadi Menma sudah makan dua piring Pa... tapi Bang Agus kan nafsu makannya lagi gede sekarang. Apa aja diembat sama dia"

"Bagus deh... Itu artinya dia sehat" Balas Naruto.

"Kalau Papa gimana? Sudah makan belom?"

Dua pasangan suami-isrti itu sudah sampai di pantry dapur. Saat ini Naruto tengah menengguk air putih hangatnya.

"Belom. Kan Papa inginnya makan Mama malam ini" Jawab Naruto begitu santai sontak Sakura jadi merona.

"Ish apaan sih!!!... Serius nih Mama nanyaknya. Kok jawabannya gitu sih" Simbingnya sambil merapikan nasi bungkus milik putranya.

"Papa juga serius ini. Oh iya, sayang apa Dedek sudah tidur?"

"Shina masih main di kamar Miyuki... Nggak tau deh dia udah tidur atau belum"

"Bagus malam ini suruh Dedek tidurnya disana aja..."

"Iya"

"Yasudah Papa mandi dulu ya..."

"Hmm sayang mau mandi pakek air hangat?"

"Nggak usah Ma, badan Papa gerah nih... Mandi pakek air dingin aja"

"Okdeh Mama mau panggilin Bang Agus dulu, buat makan"

"Hmm.." Naruto lantas berjalan santai menuju ke kamarnya. Dan Sakura menuju ke kamar Menma untuk memanggil bocah itu.

\--

\--

\--

"Bang!"

"Iya Mah" Menma berteriak dari dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia'pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Makan gih Papa sudah datang"

"Yessss!!!" Setelah mendengar perintah Mamanya. Bocah kelas 3 SMA itu langsung ngacir ke dapur. Badannya yang agak bongsor seperti akan memantul tiap kali ia melangkah.

Menma adalah anak laki-laki kedua di keluarga Namikaze. Fisiknya agak chubby plus bongsor, hmmm... Iya kita bisa katakan jika Menma itu agak gemuk ya, secara berat badannya saja sudah mencapai 79,9kg dengan tinggi badannya saja 169,9 cm.

Dan yang paling mencolok dari fisik Menma yang lainnya adalah rambut spike hitamnya. Gen hitam itu diturunkan oleh kakek buyutnya dari pihak Mamanya.

Jadi jangan berpikiran jika Menma adalah anak haram di keluarga Namikaze, sebab sepertinya hanya Menma saja yang tidak memiliki ciri mengkhukus yang menduplikat dari bibit, bebet dan bobot kedua orang tuanya.

"Aduh tuh anak... Hoby banget makannya" dengus Sakura.

Kemudian setelah tak ada pekerjaan rumah lagi. Ia lantas menuju ke loteng, dimana tempat itu merupakan kamar khusus milik putra sulungnya.

Kamar itu terisolasi sebab Miyuki sangat menyukai ketenangan. Dan dari dalam kamarnya Miyuki, kita bisa melihat pantulan langit malam yang sangat indah bertaburan dengan miliaran bintang.

Karena Naruto telah mengganti beberapa bagian gentengnya dengan lempengan kaca tebal tembus pandang, yang mampu memantulkan sinar rembulan indah saat malam hari. Dan tentunya jika di siang hari yang cukup terik, Miyuki hanya perlu menarik gorden horizontal yang yang terpasang di bawah lempengan kaca tersebut. Agar suhu kamarnya tak terlalu panas di siang hari.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kakak... Dedeknya masih didalem?"

Ceklek!

Miyuki membuka pintu kamarnya, dari netra Sakura, ia melihat pantulan penampilan putranya yang agak berantakan. Rambut pinknya tidak beraturan dan Miyuki sedikit menguap saat menyapa Mamanya.

"Dedek udah bobok Mah" jawabnya malas.

"Oh gitu... Yaudah deh, biarin aja Dedek nginep disana"

"Ok..." Singkat Miyuki.

"Papa udah dateng, dia bawa pisang goreng kamu mau?" Tawar Sakura.

"Enggak deh Ma, Yuki males harus gosok gigi lagi kalo makan gorengan" Tolaknya dengan halus seperti biasa.

"Yaudah deh nggak apa... Kamu mau tidur sekarang?"

"Enggak sih, ada tugas buat dikumpul hari Senin..."

"Iya deh kamu jangan begadang ya... tidur aja kalo sudah ngantuk..."

"Ok Ma, kakak buat tugas dulu ya"

Ceklek!

Pintu kayu itupun ditutup secara harus oleh Miyuki.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas jengahnya. Memiliki anak yang sudah beranjak dewasa membuatnya makin kesepian.

Bagaimana tidak?

Secara, lihat saja kelakuan Miyuki yang rada-rada cuek bebek padanya selalu sibuk pulang pergi kuliah. Dan Menma yang juga terus sibuk memodifikasi motor N-maxnya di bengkel. Jelas mereka berdua tak mempunyai banyak waktu bercengkrama bersama dengan Sakura.

Ada sih satu anak perempuan dirumah, tapi Hanami juga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya.

Untungnya sisa si bocah bungsu saja yang bisa Sakura monopoli untuk saat ini. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Shinachiku tumbuh menjadi anak yang begitu sangat manja dan lengket pada dirinya.

Masih dengan wajah manyunnya yang dibuat-buat. Sakura'pun melangkah lagi menuju ke kamar anak perawannya. Satu-satunya kamar dengan warna pintu putih dan puluhan lapis stiker unyu-unyu my little pony dan barbie pink dirumah Namikaze.

"Ish~ Punya anak empat tapi males-malesnya minta ampun semua..." Keluh ibu muda itu.

Kali ini Sakura tidak mengetok pintu untuk tanda permisi dari pemilik kamar. Maklumlah Mama sama anak perawannya'kan akrab. Ngobrolnya agak nyambung lah, dari pada sama si Miyuki yang lempeng aja bawaannya tuh anak kalo ditanyain apa-apa sama Mamanya.

Ceklek!

Sakura langsung masuk saja ke dalam kamar Hanami.

"Sayang" Panggilnya pada anak ketiganya.

"Mama??" Hanami langsung berbalik dari kursi belajarnya dua earphonenya langsung dicopot dari kuping.

"Lagi belajar?" Sakura memeluk hangat bahu anaknya dari belakang. Dan Hanami pun menunduk karena limpahan berat badan Mamanya.

"Enggak Ma, besok kan hari sabtu... Cuma ada ekschool aja disekolah jadi Hanami libur belajar." Kilahnya sambil tetap menggoreskan moncong bolpoinnya diatas kertas putih.

"Terus kamu lagi buat apa sayang?"

"Lagi nulis diary mah..."

"Hmm... Diary, emang kamu suka nulis diary?"

"Suka Ma... Soalnya Nana ketularan dari temen"

"Udah ngantuk?" Random Sakura. Maniknya bergulir membaca seper-sekian kalimat pendek di dalam hatinya dari tulisan tangan anaknya.

"Belom Mah, oh iya apa Papa udah pulang? Mana titipan roti bakar punya Nana?"

Sakura tersenyum ringan lalu mengacak rambut pirang lembut anaknya.

"Udah kok, ambil gih didapur..."

"Oh yeah!!! Ma, masih ada air hanget nggak?" Hanami sontak berdiri dan Sakura agak mundur ke belakang. Sekarang tinggi badan Hanami sudah sama dengan tinggi badan Mamanya. Padahal umurnya baru 16 tahun.

Dan akhm!

Body tubuh Hanami benar-benar berkembang sangat bagus. Lihatlah pinggang rampingnya yang seksi, dan kaki jenjang miliknya menjadi idaman anak-anak jaman sekarang. Apalagi wajah cantik warisan dari Sakura. Bih! Tidak ada satupun lelaki yang bisa berpaling darinya.

Nilai jual tambahan dari putri tunggal keluarga Namikaze ini, adalah aset dadanya yang bulat sempurna serupa semangka. Gabungan gen Naruto dan Sakura yang paling sempurna telah melahirkan anak perempuan yang super cantik jelita.

"Buat apa kamu nyarik air hangat?"

"Nana mau buat teh manis hehe..." Balasnya cengengesan.

"Dasar. Udah malem gini kamu nggak boleh minum yang manis-manis. Nanti diabet loh sayang"

"Nggak ah... Pokoknya Nana mau buat teh manis malem ini, terus roti bakarnya mau dicelub-celub ke teh nya" Balasnya lagi.

"Aduh kamu itu dibilangin malah ngeyel..." Keluh Sakura, lalu menyusul anaknya ke dapur.

"Bang Agus!!!" Hanami yang telah turun dari tangga dan hanya bersisa 10 langkah lagi hingga sampai didapur. Refleks berteriak kencang.

Nama kakaknya yang diserukan langsung menoleh, mulut Menma masih penuh mengunyah makanan. Dan yaampun sampah pembungkus makanan berserakan di meja pantry. Begitulah pemandangan lazim jika Menma sedang makan.

"Kenapa Na?" Sahut Menma

"Kamu belum tidur dek?" Naruto yang sudah bersih usai mandi dan ikut makan malam di pantry bersama Menma langsung menoleh ke arah anak perawannya.

"Pah... Mana roti bakarnya?" Sambung Hanami begitu bersemangat, sampai-sampai gadis cantik itu memeluk leher papanya. Padahal Naruto baru saja menelan makanannya.

"Uhukkk!!! Uhukkk!!! Adekkk... Papa lagi makan ini, jangan dicekik. Aduh Papa keselek" Keluh Naruto sambil terbatuk.

"Hehehe... Sorry Pa" Hanami sangat gembira dapat mengerjai Naruto.

"Mana-mana roti keju ku~??" Hanami celingak-celinguk mencari pesanannya sambil bernyanyi kecil. Namun nihil di atas pantry hanya ada bekas pembungkus kertas minyak milik Menma.

"Kamu nyarik apa sih? Ribet banget... Ganggu tau!" Menma mulai sensi dan ia merasa risih dikala Hanami mendorong bahunya.

Adik perempuannya itu masih mengobok-ngobok meja pantry.

"Jangan bilang pesenan Nana nggak dibeliin?" Dengusnya mengarah pada Naruto.

"Udah kok dek... Sudah Papa beliin roti bakar rasa keju, yang spesial lagi" Jelas Naruto.

"Ups! Jangan bilang roti kejunya Hanami itu, yang ini?" Menma menunjuk bungkusan kotak putih di atas kursi, tepatnya ada di samping Menma duduk. Dan Hanami langsung membukanya dengan ekspresinya berubah total.

"KOK CUMAN SISA DUA POTONG!!" Serunya lantang. Lalu Sakura tiba didapur dengan wajah watados, yang tak tau apa-apa. Sakura terperangah saat melihat Hanami mulai merajuk.

"Aduh suaranya adek melengking banget" Naruto menutupi telinganya.

"ABANG YANG MAKAN YA!!???" Tuduh Hanami membabi buta.

"Iya sih... Tapi dikit, habisnya porsi nasinya nggak bikin perut Abang kenyang... Mumpung ada roti bakar ya, Abang makan aja lah" Sungut Menma dengan santainya.

Hanami sendiri, hidungnya sudah mulai kembang-kempis. Ia marah pada kakak lelakinya yang bongsor itu.

"ISH, KESEL DEH SAMA BANG AGUS!!! POKOKNYA GANTIIN ROTI NANA SEKARANG!!!!!..."

"Duh bawel banget. Tinggal makan aja tuh sisanya... Masih ada juga ngapain beli yang baru"

"ENGGAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA!!! HUAAAA... PADAHAL NANA UDAH RELA NUNGGUIN PAPA YANG PULANGNYA LAMA~ T_T"

"Nana sayang, jangan teriak-teriak nanti Dedek Shina bangun loh..." Sakura berusaha mewanti-wanti mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"MAMA!!!!" Ok itu suara Miyuki.

"Ada apa lagi sih?? Kok malem-malem semuanya malah pada teriak-teriak!!" Naruto meraung juga. Pasalnya ia sebagai kepala keluarga dibuat pusing juga dengan keriuhan dan keributan yang dipicu oleh anak-anaknya.

"Papa... Jangan ngebentak anak kyak gitu!" Sakura mengingatkan yang tua juga. Haduh kenapa malem sabtu ini rasanya rumahnya ramai sekali.

"Mah, Dedek nangis nih!!!" Miyuki menggendong Shina yang sesenggukan.

"Aduh-duh-duh... Sini sayang" Sakura tak tega melihat Shina menangis. Lalu langsung mengambil alih Shinachiku dari gendongan Miyuki.

"Hiks... Mama!! Shina habis mimpi buruk huaaaaa..." Lapor sikecil.

Dan Sakura hanya memberikan puk-puk lembut pada punggung putra kecilnya. Sementara itu masih ada dua remaja yang saling tunjuk dan tuduh dengan masing-masing argument kuat mereka.

"Bang agus pokoknya harus ganti roti bakar Nana sekarang!!" Hanami masih bersitegang dengan Menma.

"OGAH! MALES... KELUAR MALEM-MALEM!"

Menma juga mulai emosian. Pasalnya bajunya juga mulai ikut ditarik-tarik oleh Hanami. Kesel kan?

Jelaslah Menma merasa sangat kesal jika bajunya di tarik-tarik kasar oleh Hanami. Bisa doer nanti kain baju merek _Suprime_ kesayangan yang Menma amat di sukainya itu. Menma sangat benci bila pakaian mahalnya khususnya yang bermerek _Suprime_ dan _Fila_ tersebut sampai koyak, daki atau doer.

Ya, seperti itulah Menma yang sangat kesal pada Hanami karena gadis itu terlalu cerewet dan _over_ _acting_ terhadap suatu. Meminta ini dan itu, kenapa tidak makan sisa yang ada saja! Sungguh jika boleh, sekarang Menma sangat ingin menimpuk sampai benjol kepala kuningnya Hanami.

"BANG AGUS JAHAT...!!" Teriak Hanami menggelegar.

"Bang, kok kalian bisa bertengkar sih?" Tanya Miyuki kalem. Ia hendak memisahkan kedua adiknya karena Mama dan Papanya hanya eksis menonton anak-anaknya yang berteriak tak jelas.

"ITU LOH KAK! BANG AGUS TEGA MAKAN ROTI BAKAR NANA SAMPEK HABIS HUAAAA..." Pisuh Hanami tak henti-hentinya.

"Aduh bang, mending kamu beliin lagi roti bakar yang baru... Hanami itu orangnya bawel dan cerewet dari pada bertengkar terus lebih baik beliin apa yang Nana mau gih keluar..." Miyuki akhirnya menasihati. Dan meminta Menma untuk berbelanja keluar rumah.

"O-G-A-H!!" Serang Menma.

"Kalian semua malah membuat kepala Papa pusing! Hanya untuk makan aja, kalian harus bertengar dulu... Apa nggak mau sama tetangga kalau kalain itu merebutkan makanan!!!?"

"MENMA JUGA!! KAMU ITU SUDAH BESAR, HARUSNYA BISA NGALAH SAMA ADIK... DAN SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK KAMU KELUAR, BELIKAN LAGI NANA ROTI BAKAR...! DARI PADA KALIAN RIBUT TERUS." Perintah Naruto. Karena ia sudah sangat lelah mendengar suara-suara keributan lagi.

"Tapi Pah. Ini sudah malem!! Yang jual pasti sudah tutup" Lawan Menma.

"Ba-bang... Shina juga mau pentol" Si bungsu akhirnya ikut angkat bicara. Setelah usai menangisi mimpi buruknya, Shinachiku lantas ingin memakan pentol untuk makan malamnya.

"Duh! Ini lagi si-bocil... Mintaknya pentol mulu. Nggak bosen apa makan pentol?" Keluh Menma.

"Pokoknya Shina mau ikut Bang Agus keluar beli pentol malem ini!!!" Serunya dengan nada gemas khas anak kecil. Dan Shina masih berada di gendongan Sakura.

"Nggak boleh sayang... Biar Bang Agus aja yang keluar. Ini udah malem, dingin nanti kamu pilek lagi" Tolak wanita Namikaze itu.

"Nggak mau Ma! Pokoknya Shina mau ikut Bang Agus!!!" Kekeh Shinachiku begitu keras kepala dan tak pernah mau kalah.

"Udah ajak aja si Shina..." Final Naruto pada Menma.

"Tapi Pa, angin malem tuh nggak bagus buat Shina!!..."

"Dari pada ribut-ribut nggak jelas... Kasik aja Shina dan Menma yang pergi keluar"

Sekarang malah giliran Naruto dan Sakura yang berdebat. Dua pemikiran yang berbeda saling beradu.

"Enggak! Mama nggak ngasik ijin Shina untuk ikut sama Menma!" Keras Sakura.

"Yasudah terserah kalo gitu!.. Kalian maunya apa!." Naruto akhirnya membanting ponselnya. Wah sekarang Tuan Namikaze kesal dan ngambek.

Tak ada suara lagi kala ponsel Iphone hitam milik kepala keluarga jatuh kelantai dengan suara yang cukup keras. Semua orang memiliki ego. Sayangnya orang yang lebih dewasa justru kelewat tak mampu untuk menahan egonya sendiri agar tidak merusuh di malam ini.

Mungkin karena efek-efek agak stress dan lelah sehabis bekerja, Naruto malah sudah tidak peduli lagi mengenai apapun. Ia lantas meninggalkan anak-anak dan istrinya di dapur.

"Nah liatkan Papa jadi marah... Kalian berdua kenapa juga harus bertengkar, didepan Papa?" Singgung Sakura.

"Ini sibiang keroknya Ma! Cobak ajak Bang Agus nggak makan roti bakar Nana, Nana nggak bakal marah kok!"

"Abang cuma minta dikit, kamu aja yang berlebihan Na!"

"TETEP AJA ABANG NGGAK SOPAN NAMANYA! MEMAKAN MAKANAN ORANG TANPA IJIN ITU, TERMASUK SEBUAH KEJAHATAN LOH"

\--

\--'

Dikamar.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja pelipisnya sedikit berdenyut nyeri menyaksikan keributan tadi.

"Pusingnya punya anak yang cerewetnya minta ampun!" Gumamnya dan akhirnya ia mulai tertidur pulas.

Kembali ke dapur.

"Yasudah kalo begitu, inget besok pokoknya rotinya harus udah ada!" Akhirnya semuanya menenang. Hanami sudah berbaikan dengan Menma.

Begitu'pun dengan Shina, anak itu akhirnya setuju memakan nuget yang digoreng dadakan, hangat-hangat oleh Mamanya setelah Naruto pergi ke kamar.

"Hn." Balas Menma.

"Awas kalo boong! Pokoknya Nana minta dua kotak, roti bakar rasa keju yang spesial" Ancamnya lagi, dengan lebih sadis.

"Iya BAWEL!!!..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya membubarkan diri dengan teratur. Menma sudah menepi ke kamarnya dan Hanami juga istirahat di kamar.

Mereka berdua sudah saling bermaafan lalu membuat janji dan kesepakatan jika Bang Agus harus mengganti rugi roti bakar Hanami besok pagi dengan bayaran dua kotak full roti bakar spesial.

Sisanya Miyuki dan Sakura yang masih ada didapur.

"Huaaammmmm!!..." Miyuki menguap dengan lantangnya.

"Tidur gih..." Suruh Mamanya.

"Iya. Kakak tidur duluan ya Ma"

"Ok mimpi yang indah sayang oyasumi"

"Hn.." Balas Miyuki singkat.

Perginya Miyuki kini membuat Sakura bisa fokus mengurus Shina yang makan nuget dengan belepotan.

"Adek sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Sakura pada Shinachiku.

"Udah Ma..."

"Yaudah ayuk kita tidur, Mama udah ngantuk.."

\--

\--

\--

Enjoy :


	4. US-4

**(Kategori = Ringan)**

 **(SEMI BAKU)**

 **Summary :** Isinya hanya keseharian dan sekumpulan Chat WA _unfaedah_ dari NS Family, mereka adalah Keluarga Receh On Going for 2k19 Next Year Generation.

 **Main cast :** (parents : Naruto and Sakura) (their childs : Miyuki, Menma, Hanami, and Shinachiku)

Profil :

 **NARUTO** As Papa tamvan/Papa

 **SAKURA** As Ma-chan/Bosqu/Mama

 **MIYUKI** As Kakak

 **MENMA** As Ba-bang/bang Agus

 **HANAMI** As Kak Nana/Nana

 **SHINACHIKU** As Dedek/Adek/Bosqu/Bocil

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **US (NS)**

Tililing ting tung, tliling ting tung, ting!~ Tililing ting tung tililing ting tung, ting~...

Ringtone ponsel tersebut, memecah keheningan di sebuah dapur bergaya minimalis milik keluarga Namikaze.

Si-pemilik benda tersebut sampai dibuat kelimpungan dan kocar-kacir mencari sumber suara, yang rupanya berasal dari atas kulkas dua pintu miliknya.

Hah~ Dasar pelupa!!!...

Untungnya karena tinggi kulkas dua pintu, yang berwarna biru muda itu tidak sampai melebihi 160cm, Sakura Namikaze masih bisa sedikit berjinjit guna melirik siapa gerangan, nama oknum iseng yang menelponnya di saat subuh-subuh begini.

"Ibu mertua is calling..."

"Aduh bagaimana ini!"

Sakura terlonjak ketika membaca rentetan tulisan yang tampil di layar datar ponselnya. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit panikan, adalah karena kondisi kedua tangannya yang masih basah dan kotor berbalurkan adonan lengket dari bregedel kentang yang hendak ia goreng.

Tak mungkin kan dia mencomot hp kalau tangannya bulepotan?

Terlebih lagi, kompornya sudah menyala galak dengan sebuah wajan penuh minyak panas yang sudah siap dipakai untuk menggoreng adonan bregedelnya.

Yang mana pekerjaan yang harus Sakura prioritaskan sekarang?

Telepon ibu mertuanya atau penggorengan dengan minyak panas itu?

Yaampun, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan tangan tambahan untuk saat ini!

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi. Sakura sempat melirik kehadiran Menma sekilas, yang sedang duduk anteng dengan sarapan roti di pantry.

Sakura lantas langsung memanggil nama putranya itu, untuk membantu kerempongan yang melanda dirinya.

Jika saja ibu mertuanya tidak galak, Sakura akan dengan santai mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari wanita yang telah melahirkan suaminya itu.

Sayangnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Sakura agak sedikit trauma bila mengabaikan telepon dari mertuanya. Sebab pernah suatu hari dirinya tidak sempat mengangkat telepon penting dari Tsunade dan imbasnya Sakura dicaci habis-habisan.

Katanya, Sakura tidak boleh berlaku kurang ajar dengan mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari Tsunade. Karena wanita yang telah berumur itu ada kepentingan dan keperluan yang mendesak denganya. Itulah sebabnya Tsunade sampai menelpon Sakura.

Dan dari pengalaman nano-nano itu, jika Tsunade menelpon Sakura lagi, maka ibu empat anak itu harus cekat mengangkatnya sebelum panggilan telepon mertuanya terputus.

"Menma sini sayang!"

Sakura beralih, kaki kurusnya berjalan cepat sambil menenteng mangkok tapperware berisikan adonan miliknya.

Menma mengernyit bingung. Telinganya terasa pecah ketika mendengar nada telepon yang berisik dari arah kulkas. Sebenarnya Menma tau, jika ponsel itu milik Mamanya. Tapi anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu malas untuk mengambil dan mematikan sumber suara yang berisik itu.

"Kenapa Ma...?" Menma akhirnya melangkah malas. Masih dengan mengunyah rotinya, bocah SMA bertubuh gembul itu mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Bang... Tolong ambilin hp Mama, terus angkat panggilan dari nenek. Tolong, taruh hpnya di kuping Mama. Penting soalnya, Mama nggak bisa ngangkat telponnya sendiri" Perintah Sakura, dengan nada patah-patah karena konsentrasinya terpecah pada dua masalah. Antara menggoreng bregedel tanpa hangus dan bicara pada Ibu mertuanya.

"Ok" Singkat Menma. Dan benar saja bocah itu langsung melakukan apa yang Sakura pinta.

Sambil mengaduk bregedelnya di dalam wajan penuh minyak. Sakura pun tak lupa untuk menyahuti segala celotehan dan hal yang akan ditanyakan oleh mertuanya.

"Iya Ibu..."

 _"Sakura! Kenapa ponsel Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi?!!"_ Galak Tsunade dari sebrang.

Sakura bernapas panjang sejenak. Lalu ia bicara melalui telepon yang digenggam oleh Menma.

"Ponsel Naruto sedang rusak Bu... Kemarin ponselnya jatuh dan belum sempat diperbaiki" Adu Sakura dengan fakta yang ada.

 _"Hm! Padahal dari kemarin malam ibu menelponnya terus!"_ Garang Tsunade lagi.

"Iya begitulah Bu, Naruto itu sangat ceroboh... Jadi, ada apa ibu sampai menelpon subuh-subuh begini?"

 _"Oh iya, ibu sampai lupa! Tolong kau, katakan pada Naruto... Suruh dia pulang ke rumah, Ibu membutuhkan bantuannya untuk memperbaiki atap! Seminggu yang lalu ada kucing liar yang menjatuhkan genteng dan kemarin lusa saat hujan turun, beberapa sudut rumah jadi kebocoran!!!"_ Lantang wanita itu.

Sambil mendengar celotehan mertuanya, Sakura pun tak lupa membolak-balikan bregedel kentangnya yang hampir matang.

"Baik Bu... Apa ada pesan lain lagi untuk Naruto?"

 _"Tidak ada! Eh tapi... Kalau bisa suruh Naruto datang pagi-pagi ya... Karena sorenya Ibu akan pergi ke rumah Tobirama"_

"Baik Bu.. Akan aku suruh Naruto pulang ke rumah Ibu jam delapan pagi..."

 _"Iya terimakasih Sakura..."_

Pip.

\--

\--

Menma menurunkan ponsel Mamanya, setelah Sakura memberikannya kode jika percakapannya dengan Tsunade telah usai.

Lalu Menma menatap gorengan yang dibuat oleh Sakura. "Mah... Itu udah matang belom?" Tanyanya, dengan rasa ngiler tingkat maksimal, sehabis mencium aroma sedap dari bregedel kentang buatan Mamanya.

"Astaga sampai lupa-"

"-Menma tolong ambilin Mama piring sayang... Hampir saja bregedelnya gosong, untung kamu ingetin Mama buat angkat sekarang..."

Menma lantas menuju ke rak piring, dan ia mengambil sebuah piring cantik bermotif takoyaki yang terbuat dari bahan kramik.

"Tadi nenek nelpon, bilang apa Mah?" Sambil bertanya. Menma mencomot lalu melahap sekeping bregedel yang masih mengepulkan asap beraroma mantap tersebut.

"Duh nggak tau deh... Pusing Mama dengerin nenekmu ngoceh. Tapi, katanya sih genteng di rumah nenek bocor.. Untung aja nenek kamu nggak marah waktu hp Papa nggak bisa ditelepon kemarin.." Rancu Sakura yang masih sibuk.

"Oh gitu..." Komen Menma begitu singkat.

Hari sabtu ini Menma ada janji dengan klub pramukanya. Jadi ia sudah bersiap akan berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi subuh sekitar jam 6 lewat 5 menit.

Dan karena Sakura bangunnya agak kesiangan, tadi Menma sempat ngambek. Pasalnya perut karet bocah jabrik itu sangat keroncongan, pengennya sih perut karungnya diisi pakek nasi. Tapi karena nasinya belum dimasak oleh Sakura. Otomatis Menma hanya makan roti kasur rasa coklat keju sisa yang kemarin siang dibeli oleh Sakura.

"Mah, Ba-bang berangkat dulu ya..." Ucap Menma yang sudah membenahi ranselnya hendak hengkang menuju ke sekolah.

"Tumben pagi banget Bang... maaf ya Mama nggak sempet buatin kamu sarapan..." Sayang Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Iya nggak apa Mah... Ba-bang yang salah kok. Ba-bang juga lupa ngasik tau Mama, kalau Ba-bang ada janji kumpul pagi di sekolah hari ini..." Jelas Menma dengan nada biasa saja.

"Udah bawa uang jajan?"

"Udah, seratus ribu" Singkat Menma.

Sakura menyerahkan botol minuman milik Menma yang biasa dibawanya pergi ke sekolah.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Sakura hafal dan harus sigap untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan anaknya ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing.

Hanya saja, kesialan melanda pagi ini. Dimana Sakura tidak bisa merampungkan pekerjaannya membuatkan Menma sarapan.

Padahal kalau dilihat, kasihan juga Menma hanya makan roti kasur sebagai sarapannya. Karena biasanya bocah gembul itu akan makan nasi goreng atau lauk yang Sakura masak dengan porsi makan yang double.

"Daaa... Ma~" Menma melambai dan melangkah ke luar rumah. Sakura mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban, dan membiarkan putranya berangkat lebih dulu.

Menma meninggalkan Hanami di rumah. Padahal mereka berdua satu sekolah, hanya saja Hanami masih kelas 1 SMA dan Menma sudah kelas 3 SMA. Jarak kelahiran mereka hampir mepet jadi, sekarang biaya sekolah antara Hanami dan Menma hampir setara dengan biaya kuliah Miyuki jika tanpa keringanan beasiswa.

Hmm... Pusing kan jadi orang tua?

Makanya jangan buru-buru nikah wkwkwk :) -ok abaikan!!!

Tapi jika dihitung-hitung, ada rasa senangnyan juga ketika Sakura bisa melihat wajah ceria anak-anaknya.

Meskipun harus bersakit-sakit dahulu. Tapi ada saat dimana ketika hati dan ragamu akan merasa bahagia jika melihat senyum dan tawa darah dagingmu. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Lelah dan pusingnya mengurus anak-anak seketika menguap lenyap!

\--

\--

\--

\--Enjoy--

12/12

:")

ish tanggalnya greget ya, satu karya yang dipublis pada hari baik... seneng deh :3


	5. US-5

**(Kategori = Ringan)**

 **(SEMI BAKU)**

 **Summary** : Isinya hanya keseharian dan sekumpulan Chat WA _unfaedah_ dari NS Family, mereka adalah Keluarga Receh On Going for 2k19 Next Year Generation.

 **Main cast** : (parents : Naruto and Sakura) (their childs : Miyuki, Menma, Hanami, and Shinachiku)

Profil :

 **NARUTO** As Papa tamvan/Papa

 **SAKURA** As Ma-chan/Bosqu/Mama

 **MIYUKI** As Kakak

 **MENMA** As Ba-bang/bang Agus

 **HANAMI** As Kak Nana/Nana

 **SHINACHIKU** As Dedek/Adek/Bosqu/Bocil

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **US (NS)**

Tak!

Komporpun mati. Dan aroma sup yang lezat menusuk deras setiap nafsu makan yang ada. Siapapun akan langsung menengguk ludahnya ketika melihat menu sarapan yang dibuat oleh nyonya Namikaze ini.

Setelah 22 tahun menikah, di awal menjadi pasutri. Dengan menghabiskan waktu 4 bulan less memasak dan sekarang terlihatlah hasilnya. Sakura Namikaze telah memiliki bakat keahlian memasak yang setara dengan seorang koki profesional.

Apron pink dilepaskannya dari belilitan badan. Rambut yang awalnya terkuncir tinggi-tinggi pun ikut dilepas, hingga helaian pinkis rambut lembutnya tergerai indah. Mempercantik wajah putih bersihnya yang awet muda.

"Sayang, tolong kamu awasin dedek makan ya.. Mama mau bangunin Papa dulu"

"Ok Mah" Hanami mengangguk. Gadis remaja yang masih memakai baju tidur berwarna pink itu, duduk tepat disamping adik bontotnya. Sabtu ini Hanami memutuskan untuk tidak ke sekolah meskipun ada kegiatan ekschool yang mesti ia hadiri.

Alasan gadis itu tidak sekolah hari ini, adalah karena ia mengalami disminor. Tanggal merahnya baru saja datang tadi pagi, wajahnya yang semalam berseri-seri, kini nampak sedikit lesu dan pucat.

Sakura sebagai seorang ibu, jelas paham dengan kondisi tubuh putri sematawayangnya itu. Ia tak memaksakan Hamani untuk sekolah hari ini.

Toh hanya ekschool saja. Kegiatan itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhi aktivitas belajar-mengajar seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Yasudahlah, Sakura membiarkan saja anaknya bolos sehari. Daripada nanti Hanami kenapa-kenapa di sekolah, sebab bila Hanami sudah kedatangan tanggal merahnya. Maka anak itu selalu mengalami disminor yang lumayan parah.

Di sisi lain, Miyuki baru tiba dari lantai dua. Anak berpostur tubuh serupa tiang listrik itu, menguap ringan sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sebagai mahasiswa, hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari libur ekstra untuknya. Tak ada kegiatan apapun, dan biasanya Miyuki akan ikut mencuci mobil bersama Papa Naruto nanti siang.

Sakura memberi kode, untuk segera bergabung sarapan bersama dengan Hanami dan Shinachiku di pantry saat ia berpapasan dengan Miyuki di ruang tamu.

Dengan langkah ringan, mengingat menu sarapan sudah tersaji semua, sesuai dengan selera makan anak-anaknya. Sakura lantas membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ruangan dengan luas lima kali lima meter itu, masih terlihat sangat berantakan. Seperti biasanya Naruto tidak akan pernah mau merapikan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang mereka buat kemarin malam.

Hot Papa yang satu itu, memang sangat anti jika disuruh untuk berbersih-bersih rumah. Tapi ketika sudah giliran mobilnya kotor dan lecet sejengak saja, benda beroda empat itu langsung dicuci dan dipoles sampai mulus tanpa pikir panjang lagi!

Dengan dengusan pelan. Sakura kemudian melipat selimut milik mereka. Dan merapikan semua barang-barang yang ada, tak lupa juga Sakura membuka jendela kamar agar ada pertukaran udara, yah setidaknya aroma kamarnya bisa terasa lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Kriittt...

Suara putaran keran, dari wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi, merembes sampai ke telinga Sakura.

Ada rasa penasaran yang menyeruak didalam hatinya. Niat awalnya untuk membangunkan sang suami, jadi batal karena pria itu memang sudah bangun lebih dulu sebelum Sakura datang ke kamar.

"Sayang?" Sakura memanggil Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Karena pintu tersebut tak ditutup sempurna. Sakura langsung saja ikut nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Maklumlah namanya juga rumah sendiri, Sakura itu tidak perlu sungkang-sungkan mau masuk sana atau sini.

Sakura nyelonong ke kamar mandi dengan tampang watados. Ia hanya mau memastikan apakah Naruto-nya benar-benar ada di dalam atau tidak.

"Wah rupanya Papa disini~"

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat sosok istrinya yang menengok dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Pria itu sedang bercukur. Di ujung dagunya masih terpoleskan oleh busa-busa putih khas bubuk cukuran. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Greb!

Tanpa diduga, Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Lelaki tampan itu sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Hanya saja ia merasa agak aneh jika Sakura memeluknya begitu erat. Biasanya sih, pasti Narutolah yang memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya ketika Sakura tengah memasak atau ketika mereka sedang berduaan saja dikamar.

Karena Naruto bertelanjang dada. Jelas Sakura bisa merasakan urat otot-otot perut suaminya yang tersentuh sempurna oleh jemari lentiknya.

"Tumben pagi-pagi Papa sudah bangun?" Ucap Sakura yang masih memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Hehehe... Papa mules mah" Sahut Naruto dengan tampang polos plus gobloknya.

"Ish!" Desis Sakura agak risih. Tapi ia tak lekas melepaskan pelukan manjanya.

"Mama kenapa disini? Memangnya tidak masak didapur nih?"

"Sudah selesai sayang. Sarapan kita sudah siap, dan anak-anak juga sudah bangun semua"

Naruto menatap wajah cantik istrinya dari pantulan cermin yang terpasang diatas wastafel. Cukup jelas terlihat jika wanita itu sampai memejam menikmati pelukannya pada suaminya.

"Cepat sekali... Pantas saja ada aroma-aroma harum gitu disekitar sini" Sambil sedikit meliukkan pisau cukurnya, Naruto kemudian bersuara lagi.

Cuurrrr...

Kriiittt...

Akhirnya sesi membersihkan bulu janggut selesai. Naruto berbalik perlahan, ia memegangi kedua tangan Sakura dan mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat kearah istrinya. Mata sapphirenya beglitu lembut meneliti setiap inci wajah Sakura.

"Sayang... Semakin hari, kau semakin bertambah cantik saja. Aku jadi tidak bisa berpaling darimu"

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum manis menyahuti pujian suaminya. Tangannya dengan leluasa mengelus pipi tirus lalu turun sampai ke dagu runcing Naruto yang licin habis cukuran.

Naruto yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa langsung memejam dan refleks menengguk ludahnya secara kasar.

"Hentikan sayang...-" Pintanya dengan nada serak yang menggoda.

"-kau membuatku geli sayang" Lanjut pria itu.

Sakura senyum-senyum tak jelas dari balik punggung lebar suaminya. "Geli apa keenakan sih Pa?" Tanya-nya lagi.

"Hehehe... Dua-duanya sayang, ahhks~!" Berhubung di setiap inci dari tubuh Naruto itu begitu sensitif, jadi ketika di colek sedikit saja. Pria itu langsung auto mendesah. Kadang kebiasaannya ini tak mengenal tempat dan waktu asal bilang _'Ahhh..~'_ saja kerjaannya.

"Mesum!"

"Hmmm... Habisnya Papa refleks ngedesah gara-gara elusan lembut dari Mama. Rasanya enak sih, tapi nanggung, geli-geli gimana gitu Mah"

Terang Naruto yang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Jarak mereka saat ini hanya tersisa beberapa centi saja. Sampai-sampai mereka berdua harus bertukar oksigen yang sama karena saking mepetnya jarak hidung mancungnya satu-sama lain.

Emerald jernih itu menatap lekat-lekat setiap lekuk kokoh wajah prianya. Setiap hari Sakura tak akan bosan melihat pahatan mahakarya Tuhan yang satu ini. Malahan Sakura akan makin rindu dibuatnya jika ia tak melihat wajah Naruto sebelum tidur.

Sakura perlahan meraih tengkuk suaminnya. Ia berjinjit 5 cm, lalu Naruto'pun sedikit menunduk agar Sakura mudah menarik kepalanya.

Cup!

Mornig kiss yang selalu menjadi ritual wajib mereka sudah terlaksana. Awalnya pangutan itu begitu lembut sebab Sakura yang memulainya. Akan tetapi, Naruto mengambil alih semuanya dengan cepat.

Pria itu membalik tubuhnya dan menghimpit punggung Sakura ke sandaran wastafel.

Dengan sedikit rengkuhan dari tangan lebarnya, Naruto memiringkan wajahnya dan mengakseskan masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Pangutan merekapun makin lama-makin liar.

Sakura tak kuasa menahannya dia hanya bisa mengikuti permainan yang Naruto ciptakan karena tengkuk dan pipinya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Ngh~" Lolos Sakura.

"Hmm.." Desis Naruto.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah Sakura terpojok. Naruto lalu melepaskan pangutan mereka. "Manis..." komennya dengan sedikit menghapus jejak air yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura dengan gaya yang begitu seksi.

"Makin tua, kau makin jadi saja... Dan kau selalu bisa memuaskanku sayang"

"Makanya jangan coba-coba cari yang lain... Karena belum tentu mereka bisa menjadi wanita super sepertiku, yang mengurusmu begitu ikhlas." Cerca Sakura cukup galak. Ada sebabnya mengapa hot Mama dari keluarga Namikaze ini berucap demikian.

"Tidak akan sayang... Aku hanya mencintaimu" Serak Naruto sambil mengelus tengkuk istrinya. Dan menempelkan jidat mereka.

"Berikan aku kissu lagi hm? Aku belum puas sayang..." Ucap Naruto begitu manja.

"Nanti setelah Papa gajian ya..." Nakal Sakura.

"Itu kelamaan sayang...!! Keburu keriput nih bibirnya " Rengek Naruto belum berkesudahan.

"Tidak usah ngedrama kali, hari ini kan sudah tanggal satu, Papa gimana sih!..."

"Yang benar. Masak sih? Emang sekarang tanggal satu?"

"Aduh mulai deh pikunnya kumat, belum juga ubanan! Cek hp gih... Kan gaji Papa di transfer pakai e-banking. Pasti lupa lagi nih..." Sakura mengingatkan dengan wajah gemas. Karena Naruto itu sudah mulai pikun orangnya.

Naruto menggulirkan matanya bosan. Kalau masalah gaji, jangan pernah kalian meragukan Sakura.

Wanita itu selalu tau, kapan Naruto mendapat santunan bulanan dari perusahaannya di tempatnya bekerja.

"Hmmm... Pertanda dompet Papa bolog lagi nih. Belum ada se-jam uangnya masuk tapi sudah langsung mau dipakai shopping..."

"Hehe... Maklumlah, kebutuhan bulanan yang mendesak sayang... Ada banyak kepala yang makan di rumah. Ingat anak-anak juga" Nasihatnya bagai ceramah dakwah ala pak rt sarutobi.

"Iya-iya istriku... Papa ingat kok kita punya empat anak, tapi kalau nambah satu lagi enak kyaknya~..."

"Eh! Tidak boleh... Gubuk sudah seperti kapal pecah begini. Kalau tambah ribut, Mama jadi tambah stress tau. Cukup empat saja!"

Kyuttt...

Sakura sedikit mentoer daun telinga suaminya. Habisnya gemas sih si-Papa selalu pengen nambah momongan mulu. Dikira tidak capek apa Sakura lahiran?

Pas proses buatnya sih enak! Dan Sakura tidak boleh muna dan menapik fakta akan semua rasa kenikmatan dunia itu.

"Au sakittt Ma!!.. " Keluh Naruto.

"Yasudah gih, Papa lanjut mandi sana!... Jangan males-malesan hari sabtu!!!"

"T'ck.. Mama mau kemana!?" Naruto menahan tangan Sakura. Agar wanita itu tidak pergi lebih jauh.

"Mama mau ke dapur. Laper Pah, yuk sarapan.."

"Tidak boleh! Mama harus temenin Papa dulu disini!!"

"Tapi Mama laperrr" Rengek Sakura.

"Siapa suruh tadi Mama nakal, pakek nyolek-nyolek Papa segala. Sampai yang dibawah ikut tegang begini?.. Sekarang Mama harus tanggungjawab dulu sama Papa!"

":) hehehe v' Pa... Mama tidak sengaja sumpah... Jangan nafsuan napa, masih pagi ini!"

"Beri waktu 5 menit saja... Kita naena bentar! Biar yang di bawah bisa bobok cantik lagi. Papa sudah tidak kuat sayang, rasanya sesak sekali~" Lenguh Naruto agak memaksa.

Sakura nampak menimang-nimang permintaan Naruto. Tapi setelah ia melihat tampang suaminya yang menyedihkan seperti anak anjing yang kelaparan. Akhirnya hatinyapun luluh lantah.

"Yasudah, Mama pasrah saja, lagian Mama kasihan melihat Papa kesakitan begitu. Seperti orang nahan boker selama seminggu aja..."

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Malahan seringainya itu menambah kesan seksi yang absolut pada dirinya.

"Mama, pasrah apa doyan nih pagi-pagi, digrepe-grepe sama Papa?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum menantang yang khas. Sukses membuat Sakura mati kutu.

"Ish!... Kenapa sih Papa hobby sekali mojokin Mama??" Jawab Sakura mulai auto tsundere akut mode on. Naruto mah apa atuh tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti seperti ini!

"Ini nih yang membuat iman dan nafsu Papa tidak tahan banting di depan Mama... Mama itu terlalu menggoda dan seksi untuk dilewatkan" Naruto dengan gemas menarik hidung mancung istrinya. Sepertinya Naruto sukses dibuat mabuk oleh pesona Nyonya Namikaze yang satu ini.

"Selamat pagi sayang~" Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya berkah pagi ini, ia bisa bergelut dengan Sakura. Meskipun tempatnya tidak elit dan harus rela mepet-mepet di dalam kamar mandinya yang super sempit ini

CUP!

\--

\--

\--

-Enjoy-

masih bulan desember.


	6. US-6

**(Kategori = Ringan)**

 **(SEMI BAKU)**

 **Summary** : Isinya hanya keseharian dan sekumpulan Chat WA _unfaedah_ dari NS Family, mereka adalah Keluarga Receh On Going for 2020 Next Year Generation.

 **Main cast** : (parents : Naruto and Sakura) (their childs : Miyuki, Menma, Hanami, and Shinachiku)

Profil :

 **NARUTO** As Papa tamvan/Papa

 **SAKURA** As Ma-chan/Bosqu/Mama

 **MIYUKI** As Kakak

 **MENMA** As Ba-bang/bang Agus

 **HANAMI** As Kak Nana/Nana

 **SHINACHIKU** As Dedek/Adek/Bosqu/Bocil

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **US (NS)**

Pagi ini Sakura Namikaze sedang berbelanja sayuran, kebetulan ada abang-abang penjual sayur yang mangkal didepan kompleks perumahannya. Layaknya ibu-ibu pada umumnya, Sakura keluar rumah hanya dengan dandanan seadanya dan sangat natural. Wanita itu memakai daster berwarna biru muda, lalu rambut cherry blossoomsnya pun dikat cepol sangat santai.

Lagipula untuk apa Sakura harus repot-repot mendandani diri jika ia sudah berstatus sebagai istri orang dan sudah melahirkan 4 buah hati yang telah beranjak dewasa.

Benar tidak?

Hahaha, biarkan saja!

Toh Sakura sudah sadar diri, ia hanya akan tampil cantik dan seksi ketika bersama Naruto seorang!

Karena seluruh jiwa dan raganya hanya akan Sakura abdikan untuk lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu. Sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji sucinya kepada sang suami tercintahhhhh.

"Bang Shino sayur kol-nya berapaan?"

Tangan lentik Sakura terlihat menimang-nimang bongkahan sayur kubis (kol) yang berbentuk bulat berwarna hijau itu. Ada dua pilihan, antara sayur kubis yang ia pegang di tangan kanan atau kiri!

Sebenarnya kedua sayur kol itu sama tapi menurut Sakura ada perbedaan yang signifikan, dimana sayur kol yang di tangan kiri lebih bersih daunnya. Sedangkan sayur kol yang di tangan kanannya terlalu banyak daun yang digigit oleh ulat.

"Ya ditimbang dulu buk... jadi beli yang mana?" tanya Abang Shino si penjual sayur keliling itu.

Tanpa merasa ragu lagi, Sakura memberikan pilihannya yaitu sayur kol yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Mata emeraldnya dengan jeli melihat angka timbangan, siapa tau nanti abang-abang itu berniat curang padanya.

"Naik sekilo buk, saya kasik 9 ribu 5 ratus" kata penjualnya.

Sakura auto membulatkan matanya. Hanya sebongkah sayur kol saja harganya hampir 10 ribuan.

"Kurangin dong bang! Mahal amat jualan disini.." geramnya.

"Maaf buk Sakura, tapi saya nggak bisa ngasik harga miring... Musim lagi paceklik, banyak pengepul yang stoknya kosong" kilah abang Shino.

Akhirnya Sakura dengan berat hati membeli sayur kol itu setengah kilo dan tak lupa juga Sakura membeli beberapa gram daging ayam, karena Yuki dan Shinachiku sangat menyukainya.

"Bang Shino kreseknya mana!" Sakura masih dalam mode badmoodnya.

"Ini Buk Sakura, tolong jangan galak-galak ya... saya jadi takut jualan disini" ucap abang-abang itu.

Pria paruh baya bernama Shino itu memberikan kresek belang-belang pada Sakura, maklum dia memang penjual sayur yang sopan dan sering jadi langganan ibu-ibu di kompleks perumahan ini.

Hanya kebetulan saja hari ini yang belanja cuma Sakura seorang, sungguh apes banget nasibnya Abang Shino yang disemprot oleh istrinya Pak Naruto Namikaze. Wanita itu terlalu pagi menghampiri tukang sayur yang mangkalnya sendirian.

"Ya, kalau abang Shino ngasik saya harga murah, saya pasti nggak akan marah!" ujar Sakura sambil mewadahi belanjaanya ke dalam kresek.

"Saya juga nggak tega jualan mahal-mahal sama langganan Buk, yang ada nanti saya sepi pembeli" balas penjualnya dengan nada meringis.

"Iya-iya saya tau... Abang kok bawel banget sih hari ini?"

Abang-abang itu kehabisan kata-kata. Maunya dia menyahuti tapi takut disikat habis oleh Nyonya Namikaze itu.

"Semuanya 30 ribu buk Sakura.." abang Shino tidak lupa menangih uang untuk belanjaan yang diambil oleh Sakura.

"Nih uangnya, kembalian saya lagi 70 ribu jangan lupa!"

Ibu 4 anak itu memberikan uang pecahan besar pada penjual sayur. Setelah mendapat kembaliannya, Sakura kemudian pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama kok belanjanya lama sih?"

Saat sampai di ruang tamu, Hanami Namikaze membuat Sakura kaget. Pasalnya gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu yang terhubung menuju ke dapur. Putri sematawayang'nya itu sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Itu bang Shino ngajakin Mama debat, suka kesel deh kalau Mama nggak dikasik diskon belanja" ucap Sakura lengkap dengan ekspresi jengkel nya.

"Ish... Lagian Mama juga ngapain nawar, kan jadi lama belanjanya" balas Hanami.

"Biar uang belanja bisa diirit dong sayang... Setiap hari kan pengeluaran keluarga kita besar, sementara hanya Papa yang kerja, Mama jadi kasihan sama Papa banting tulang sendirian..."

Percaya atau tidak, hati kecil Hanami meneduh saat mendengar ucapan Mamanya, sebegitu perhatiannya Sang Mama kepada kepala keluarga mereka, membuat Hanami semakin menyayangi orang tuanya.

"Ishhh Mama so sweet banget sama Papa" ujar princess Namikaze itu penuh nada imut.

"Iya dong sayang... Papa kan teman sehidup dan semati Mama, kita berdua berusaha menjadi orangtua yang terbaik untuk kalian. Anak-anak Mama dan Papa yang berharga"

Pagi ini Hanami sukses dibuat ambyar oleh ibunya, langsung saja anak remaja itu memeluk Sakura tanpa ampun.

"Mama~~..." ujarnya dengan nada manja, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping ibunya.

"Nana jangan meluk Mama, nanti seragam sekolah kamu kusut sayang!" titah Mamanya.

"Nggak mau! pokoknya Hanami mau meluk Mama dulu kayak gini!" pinta gadis itu dengan sangat manja.

"Yaampun, anak Mama kok lengket gini sihh, suka heran deh Mama..."

Beberapa detik setelah mendapat protesan dari Sakura, Hanami lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mama mau masak dulu ya, oh iya Papa udah bangun?"

Sakura bertanya sambil mengusap sedikit rambut putrinya.

"Nggak tau Mah, tadi sih Nana cuman liat Babang Menma yang rebutan kamar mandi sama Kak Miyuki" ujarnya.

"Yaudah kamu pakek dulu dasinya atau beresin bukunya. Biar Mama buatin sarapan dulu"

"Siap Bosss!"

Hanami memberikan hormatnya, gadis berbody bak model itu segera melaksanakan titah Mamanya.

Sesibuk itulah Sakura jika pagi menjelang. Ada saja tingkah anak-anaknya yang harus ia atur agar tidak menjadi tuman berperilaku buruk.

Sesampainya Sakura didapur, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang membuka bungkus kopi instan dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir kramik putih.

"Mah, Papa buru-buru ke kantor hari ini... jadi maaf ya Papa nggak bisa ikut sarapan"

Air panas mengucur saat Naruto menuangkannya kedalam gelas berisi kopi bubuk. Pria jakung itu lalu mengaduk kopinya dengan sendok kecil. Sementara itu Sakura mendesah kecewa karena sang suami tidak ikut sarapan bersama seperti biasanya.

Usai mengaduk kopi, pria berambut cepak itu buru-buru menyesapnya. Tak lupa juga ia melihat setiap gerak-gerik sang istri yang mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan mulai menyalakan kompornya.

"Nanti pulangnya jam berapa?"

"Nggak tau Mah, nanti Papa Wa aja ya" kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Tegukan ketiga, akhirnya kopi miliknya habis. Pria itu memakai jas kerja yang bergelayut di kursi, setelah merasa rapi Naruto lalu memeluk istirnya sejenak dan mencium pipi lalu bibir Sakura sekilas sebelum pergi bekerja.

"Sorry untuk pagi ini... Aku mencintaimu babeeeehhhh..." bisik Naruto penuh desahan.

Itu mulutnya harus di amplas kali ya, gampang banget ngedesahnya!

Didalam hatinya Sakura mengumpat tapi beda halnya dengan reaksi tubuhnya, dimana dia tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya, lalu telinganya memanas karena merasa malu.

"Pokoknya maksimal pulangnya jam 8 malam! kalau Papa nggak pulang siap-siap tidur diluar!"

Meskipun Sakura memeluk suaminya tapi kata-kata bernada ancaman itu tidak terdengar ragu sedikitpun. Alhasil Naruto meringis saat istrinya mulai otoriter padanya.

"Iya sayang- iyaaaa, nanti Papa telpon kalau ada masalah"

Naruto mengusap-ngusap punggung istrinya, beruntung anak-anak mereka masih sibuk menyiapkan diri di kamar masing-masing. Jadi moment manis itu tidak akan menjadi bahan bullyan Hanami atau Menma yang memang paling usil mengolok-ngolok romansa percintaan kedua orang tua mereka.

"See you soon sayangkuhhhh..." Naruto berangkat, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tas kerjanya diatas meja. Lalu menuju ke garasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mah, Papa ke mana?"

Menma yang duduk di meja makan merasa asing karena ia tidak melihat sang Papa ikut sarapan.

"Sudah pergi barusan" jawab Sakura dengan singkat, ia menyuapi Shinachiku yang akan berangkat ke TK pagi ini, tentu saja Sakura meminta bantuan Miyuki untuk mengantar anak bontotnya itu ke sekolah.

"Kok tumben?" kini Hanami juga ikutan heran.

"Mama nggak tau, tadi bilangnya cuman buru-buru aja" sahut Sakura yang bernada frienly seperti biasa.

"Mah, dedek udah kenyang... Nggak mau makan lagi"

Shinachiku menolak suapan Mamanya, padahal belum ada setengah piring anak bungsunya itu makan.

"Nasinya belum habis sayang... aaaaa dulu mulutnya, Dedek nggak boleh makan sedikit"

"Nggak mau..." Shinachiku tetap menolak sampai memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura sukses berapas gusar.

"Yaudah Dedek mimik dulu susunya... Nanti Mama yang makan sisa nasinya" titah Sakura.

Shinachiku pun mengangguk gemas. Anak lelaki berusia 5 tahun itu mengambil gelasnya dan mimik susu yang sudah Sakura buat.

"Yuki hari ini sibuk tidak?"

Putra sulung dari keluarga Namikaze itu langsung mendongkak menatap Mamanya.

Miyuki yang kalem sudah terbiasa sarapan dalam kesunyian, layaknya orang yang sedang mengheningkan cipta. Jadi tak heran aura-aura kehidupannya jarang terdeteksi. Kecuali Jika Sakura akan membutuhkan bantuannya, barulah Miyuki dianggap keberadaannya dirumah ini.

Siapa suruh putranya itu diem-diem bae, kan Sakura jadi lupa jika ia sudah melahirkan seorang husbando sejuta umat itu kedunia!

Tak salah sih jika Sakura suka membangga-banggakan Miyuki didepan genk ibu-ibu komplekas perumahan. Karena selain rajin dan pintar, Miyuki juga tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja yang sangat-sangat tampan!

Hampir semua anggota genk ibu-ibu kompleks yang memiliki anak perawan pasti mengincar Miyuki sebagai mantunya.

Estt!

Tapi Sakura tidak akan melepaskan Miyuki dengan mudah, karena mahar untuk melamar putranya itu sangat mahal.

Jangan harap mereka bisa mendapatkan Miyuki hanya dengan bualan dan rayuan.

Idiiewwhh!..

Sakura tidak memerlukan besan yang bermulut besar, tapi yang ia butuhkan adalah besan dengan modal finansial besar.

Hehehe itung-itung agar Sakura juga bisa mendapatkan cipratan agar cepat melunasi cincin kawinnya yang masih ditawan dikantor pegadaian!

Terpaksa deh jari manis Nyonya Namikaze telanjang beberapa tahun kedepan, karena cincin kawinnya belum bisa dilunasi.

"Kenapa Mah?"

Tuhkan dari suaranya saja sudah pasti membuat hati kaum hawa meleh. Miyuki memang imam paket komplit pokoknya.

"Nanti siang Mama kan mau pergi ke percetakan, untuk diskusi sampul dan editing novel barunya Mama.. so Dedek nggak ada yang jemput di TK.. Kamu mau kan jembut Dedek?"

Miyuki nampak berpikir sejenak, hari ini sih maunya Miyuki melanjutkan skripsinya di kampus sambil mencari literatur yang cocok. Tapi jika Mamanya sudah menyuruh Miyuki menjemput Shina, maka ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Yaudah deh iya.." balas Miyuki dengan kalem.

"Okey, makasi ya sayang... Oh iya Menma dan Hanami nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanya nya pada Menma dan Hanami.

"Nana sih pulang seperti biasa Mah, jam 2.. kalau Babang nggak tuh bakalan sibuk atau nggak"

Hanami melirik Menma yang masih makan.

"Hari ini pesenan suku cadang Menma dateng Mah, jadi harus stay di bengkel" ucap anaknya yang mirip dengan leluhur kakek Namikaze.

"Yahhh, terus yang jagain Dedek dirumah siapa? Hanami sama Yuki aja?"

"Mama nggak usah cemas, biar Nana yang jagain Dedek. Lagian kerjaan Mama nggak bisa di skip juga kan, keburu deadline" ucap Hanami.

"Iya sayang itu dia masalahnya"

Sakura yang selesai mencuci piring langsung melepas apronnya dan mulai makan makannan sisa dari putra bungsunya.

"it's oke Ma, Nana bisa kok ngasuh Dedek... Asal ada imbalannya nanti hehehehehe" ucapnya watados.

"itu sih gampang... Entar Mama kong-kalikong sama Papa"

"Deal!" ucap Hanami sambil memberikan jempol tangannya.

Miyuki sih pasrah saja, ia masih bisa mengerjakan skripsinya besok. Dan deadline 2 minggu lagi ujian.

Oke fixs! pakai sistem kebut semalam nggak apa-apa, yang penting skripsinya kelar.

 _enjoy_

 **kangennya sama Naru Saku :")**

 **sudah tak terbendung rasanya...**


End file.
